Heir to Power Unstable
Prerequisite(s): Kineticist 1st, gather power class feature. Benefit: Any creature that is a member of your family automatically succeeds on all saving throws against all kineticist class abilities you use. Such a creature is likewise immune to any energy damage you deal with kineticist class abilities and receives damage reduction 2/– per hit die it possesses against any physical damage. Whenever you gather power, all Tiny or smaller unattended objects within 30 feet of you – including all items weighing less than a pound such as pebbles, coins, dried leaves, stray bits of litter, shreds of cloth and individual sheets of paper - automatically roll or slide 10 feet toward you as if gently pulled. Ambient dust particles, along with all airborne vapors, fogs and gases within the area from which your gather power ability is visible and/or audible are all likewise drawn 10 feet closer to you. Any objects that enter your square in this way come to a complete, immediate and harmless stop upon making contact with you or your gear, dealing no damage to you before falling motionless once more. Active chemicals and substances drawn in in this way (such acidic mist, burning embers, or the effects of a cloudkill ''spell) affect you as normal. Held, wielded and attended objects are not affected in any way, although a creature holding an item affected by your gather power may feel a slight tug. Depending on your primary and expanded elements and your choice of simple blast(s), you gather power has the following additional effects: *''Bone blast, telekinetic blast, mental blast, sonic blast, or the blood focus class feature: All living creatures within the affected area develop light nosebleeds as well as beginning to bleed from both the eyes and the ears. This effect deals no damage, but the experience is sharply painful: wild animals and other untrained, non-magical non-intelligent creatures will not willingly remain in the area. Drops of blood in the area flow slightly toward you - angling imperceptibly in your direction as they fall - until the beginning of your next turn. Creatures affected in this way bleed for one round per kineticist level you possess. *''Air blast, gravity blast, or vibration blast'': All flying creatures and objects within the affected area suffer a -4 penalty on Fly skill checks until the beginning of your next turn as raging winds buffet the area. All objects weighing less than 5 lbs. within the affected area are briefly pulled airborne, floating gently upwards before falling back to the ground, unharmed. Ambient dust particles, airborne vapors and gases within the area are drawn 20 feet toward you instead of 10 feet. *''Cold blast, negative blast, or time blast'': All non-magical flames within the affected area are instantly extinguished. An attended or held flame may be protected in some way as an immediate action; otherwise, it is likewise automatically extinguished. The ambient temperature within the affected area drops by 10 degrees Fahrenheit for one minute, and a thin but harmless layer of frost appears on all objects and creatures within 10 feet of you. *''Earth blast'': All unattended stone, brick, clay and metal objects of up to 5 lbs. within the affected area move 10 feet toward you; heavier objects made primarily of these materials may bend, warp, chip, inch or edge toward you slightly. All unattended, non-magical glass sheets less than one inch thick within the area crack; if contained in a light metal frame, such glass objects may instead shatter completely as their frame bends. Tiny or smaller unattended objects weighing less than a pound that are composed primarily of stone, brick, clay or metal are drawn 20 feet toward you instead of 10 feet. *''Electric blast or junk blast'': All unattended metal objects of up to 5 lbs. within the affected area move 20 feet toward you; heavier objects made primarily of metal or other conductive materials may char, warp, melt or edge toward you slightly. Tiny or smaller unattended objects weighing less than a pound that are composed primarily of metal or other conductive materials are drawn 30 feet toward you instead of 10 feet. All electrical lighting - including light bulbs and flashlights - flickers erratically within the affected area; objects such as cars, cellphones, computers and other more complex objects with an electrical power source or electrical components cease to function until the beginning of your next turn unless somehow protected from power surges. *''Fire blast or light blast'': All non-magical flames within the affected area instantly flare brightly, raising the lighting by one step, then pull toward you before they are extinguished. An attended flame may be protected in some way as an immediate action; otherwise, it is likewise extinguished. If all sources of light in the area are extinguished in this way, you can be seen to shed dim illumination into adjacent squares until the beginning of your next turn. The ambient temperature within the affected area rises by 10 degree Fahrenheit for one minute. *''Acid blast or water blast'': All standing liquids in the affected area bulge, swell and run toward you as if flowing downhill at a 30 degree angle. All unattended objects in the area weighing less than 5 lbs. that contain, hold or bear a total weight of liquid exceeding the empty mass of the container move 10 feet toward you. Heavier objects holding large masses of liquid may bend, warp, bulge or edge toward you, as well. If you are outdoors and standing on dry ground - unless you are in a desert or another unusually dry area – one quarter-inch of standing water pools at your feet in a ten-foot radius, drawn up from the soil; this dissipates naturally with time, like rainwater. *''Wood blast or positive blast'': All living plants in the affected area bulge, growing by a fraction of a centimeter, all but imperceptibly. All unattended wooden objects of up to 5 lbs. within the affected area - inducing both living plants and inanimate objects - move 10 feet toward you; heavier objects made primarily of wood may bend, warp, inch or edge toward you slightly. Tiny or smaller unattended objects weighing less than a pound that are composed primarily of wood or living plant material are drawn 20 feet toward you instead of 10 feet. If you gain another simple blast from acquiring the expanded element class ability, you add the additional listed effect whenever you gather power. In addition, whenever you use the gather power class ability, any creature a distance from you equal to twice the area from which your gather power can be seen or heard of you that has line of effect to you may choose to move 5 feet closer to you as a free action once. This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity and is otherwise treated as a 5-foot step. A creature may choose to move toward you in this way even if it could not otherwise make a 5-foot step: for example, a creature within this distance which is floating in water or climbing could shift 5 feet closer to you when you use your gather power ability, even if that creature does not possess a swim or climb speed, as appropriate. Likewise, a creature within this distance from you which is on difficult terrain could also choose to shift 5 feet closer to you when you use your gather power ability. Whenever you accept burn, use a point from your internal buffer, or use the effects of your gather power to reduce a wild talent’s cost, you automatically attempt a bull rush combat maneuver check as a free action against all creatures within the same area within which your gather power would create a loud visible or audio effect. You use your Constitution modifier instead of your Strength modifier to determine your combat maneuver bonus for this effect and you add your current burn total to this roll as a circumstance bonus. This effect can only push a creature back by a maximum of 10 feet. A creature that is a member of your family cannot be pushed in this way. You then automatically attempt a trip combat maneuver check as a free action against any creature successfully pushed back 10 feet by this effect, using your Constitution modifier instead of your Strength modifier to determine your combat maneuver bonus and adding your current burn total to the roll as a circumstance bonus. A creature knocked prone by this effect must succeed at a Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 your kineticist level + your Constitution modifier) or suffer an amount of damage equal to 1/4 your simple blast’s base damage, and of the damage type of a single simple blast you possess. For this purpose, use force instead of untyped damage. These effects do not provoke additional attacks of opportunity. Category:Source: Ultimate Kineticist Compendium Category:Feats